villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Olaf (2017)
NOTE: The article details Count Olaf as depicted from the 2017 Netflix remake of "Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events", for information on the original book, the 2004 film and video game versions, see here '' Count Olaf is the main antagonist in the 2017 Netflix television reboot of Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events. Much like his book and movie counterparts, he appears as a greedy, extravagant actor hell-bent on claiming the Baudelaire fortune from the children Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Later on, it is revealed he wants to destroy the Baudelaires as well as all members of the secret VFD organization, which he was once part of. He was portrayed by , who also voiced Ray Thompson in Justice League, Dr. Blowhole in The Penguins of Madagascar, Music Meister in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Dr. Horrible in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Personality Olaf is a very intelligent and evil mastermind being very difficult for the authorities to catch due to him always being one step ahead. He is very greedy and wants the Baudelaire fortune more than anything and will stop at nothing until he gets it, he is also a master of disguise as he has always been in previous adaptations this also proves to be helpful since he manages to fool everyone despite the Baudelaires and one of their guardians (Doctor Montgomery Montgomery). He is also very extravagant and despite his natural intelligence he appears to be rather uneducated. He sees himself as a very talented actor along with his theatre troupe despite being incredibly dull to everyone else. He also has extreme narcissism. In the second season of series, Olaf becomes much darker and violent, due to his plans repeatedly failing, over and over again and lusts to murder the children most horrifically as retribution for their success over his schemes. This can be seen as following more closely to the source material. Disguises Quotes Gallery 520639-netflix-lemony-snicket-unfortunate-eventes-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Teaser.jpg|Olaf's teaser poster a-series-of-unfortunate-events-neil-patrick-harris-slice-600x200.jpg|Olaf and The Baudelaires asoue-103-unit-10271-r-crop-1482449838841_1280w.jpg|Count Olaf's theatre troupe (disguised) as seen in "The Reptile Room." OlafHospitalGroup.png|Count Olaf's Theatre Troupe in disguise as seen in The Hostile Hospital ASOUE_102_Unit_3591_R-615x410.jpg|Count Olaf as Yessica Haircut Stephano.jpg|Count Olaf as Dr. Stephano a-series-of-unfortunate-events-credit-netflix.jpg|Count Olaf as Captain Sham (With Mr. Poe) asoue_108_unit_01002_r.jpg|Count Olaf as Shirley (With Orwell) Genghis TV Series.jpg|Count Olaf as Coach Genghis Gunther TV Series.png|Count Olaf as Gunther LucianaDupin.png|Count Olaf as Detective Dupin with Esmé Squalor as Luciana Mattahias TV Series.png|Count Olaf as Dr. Mattathias Medicalschool OlafCarnival.png|Count Olaf as a Ringmaster Trivia *Count Olaf sometimes makes fourth-wall breaks. For example, he says he prefers entertainment from the comfort of his own home, a reference to Netflix. Sometimes he occasionally looks directly into the camera after saying something like, "I hate boring television." During Season 2, he tells the Baudelaires, "If you had the skills to stop me, we wouldn't be having this batch of episodes in your new lives." Navigation de:Graf Olaf/Serie Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anarchist Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Conspirators Category:Lemony Snicket Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil